Unspoken Words
by ichinosehisagi
Summary: Having a best friend isn't a bad thing. Really that's something good. But what if you fall in love with your best friend? To make it worse, he has a girlfriend. Sometimes Tsuna really glad that he's born mute. Why? Because no matter what he won't accidentally tell his feelings to his bestfriend. Fon27 V27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR, if KHR ever be mine, I'll make Tsuna as an ultimate uke.**

 **Warning : This is yaoi ( boy x boy ) so if you don't like yaoi don't read. There're cursing in this fanfic, OOC and wrong grammar.**

 **Mostly using Tsuna's POV**

 **Chapter 1**

June 11th, 2015

Today I'm going to meet Fon at a cafe where we usually go. I'm so happy because it's been a while since the last time I met him. But because I'm too excited to meet him, I couldn't sleep last night and the result is right now I'm running like hell to reach the cafe. I'm late for 20 minutes! 20 F*cking minutes !

 _'There it's ! Uaa finally I can see Fon again ! Kyaaa !'_ my inner chibi squeal. I start crossing the street, totally unaware the traffic light turn to red.

"Tsuna!" I heard someone call my name. When I look at the source of that voice, I can see a man running toward me. I immediately recognize him as Fon my best friend. Something stop me from waving at him and when I could clearly see his expression, I was really confused. Why did he look very terrified? And then I get my answer when a loud sound can be heard.

 _CRASH !_

 _'Aah.. So that's why he looks very terrified. I got hit by a car, huh? What a shame. I couldn't meet Fon.'_ As I started to lost conscious I can see a blurly figure and than a total black fill my vision.

\- Time Skip -

When I open my eyes I can see a white ceiling that I don't know. _'Where am I?'_ I said to myself. Then the memory of the accident flow to my mind. _'So this must be the hospital.'_ I was too deep in my own world that I didn't even feel a presence approach my bed until that 'presence' talk.

"I see you're wake up, Tsuna. It's been 3 days since you lost conscious" I turn to the voice and see Fon walking toward my bed. I smiled at him and nod. "How's your feeling? Anything hurts?" He asks me. I smiled at him and shook my head which means 'I'm fine and there's nothing hurt.' I know he'll understand every gestures that I make because we're already being friends for 5 years.

After a good time of talking, I decide to take a rest because all my body feel sore. Knowing that I wanna rest, Fon taking his leave.

"Oh, before I forget. Tsuna, I want you to meet someone when you released from the hospital." said Fon before he leave.

 _'Someone? Mezurashiina. Well this isn't the first time Fon want me to meet his friends, but this is the first time he didn't say that someone's name and my feeling said that I won't like it or I'll regret meeting this someone.'_ I sigh at this though ( without any voice of course).

 _'I think it's better to rest now than think about this.'_

\- At a certain park -

"Fon! Sorry to make you wait" said a chinese girl with braid.  
"It's ok. I just arrived. Shall we go now?"  
"Un !" she said as she hold Fon's hand.

 **A/N Uaa so this my first time writing a Fanfiction. So glad that I can finish this chapter. Hope you all like it. R &R, minna !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since I regain my concious. Everyday Fon will visit me, sometimes he comes with his friends - Reborn, Colonello, Lal, Skull, Viper, and Verde. They're always noisy, especially when Reborn pick a fight with Colonello or Skull and sometimes Lal will join them. I don't really mind about it. I'm happy enough they come to visit me.

Today Fon hasn't shown up, , I think he's busy with his study. It's already late and the visiting time already over. _'Haa.. What a boring day. Neither Fon nor the other Arcobaleno shown up. Maybe I should just sleep.'_ I sigh at this thought and close my eyes. **(A/N. You must be already know who're the Arcobaleno.)**

"What? Already asleep, Tsunayoshi? Aren't you a kid, it isn't 10 o'clock yet."

That voice brought me back from my attempt to fall a sleep. I blink a few times to cast away my sleepiness and then I stare at my late visitor. There stand a man in front of the door. Wanting to retort his words, I grab my note and start writing. _"What are you doing here this late? The visiting time already over. And how the hell did you get in here?"_

The man walk closer and sit at the chair beside the bed. "What? Am I not welcomed here? It's hurt Tsunayoshi." ask the man

 _"You're always welcomed here, Verde. Sorry if my words a little bit rude."_ I reply with an apologetic face.

"I'm kidding. Ah, and for your question how I get in here, of course I snuck in. It's not hard to snuck in here." Verde said proudly

 _'Right. I forgot that you're friend of that man.'_ I sweatdrop when thinking about _that man_.

\- At someone's house -

A tall man in black suit walking toward his bedroom. He put his fedora on the nightstand and prepare to sleep. Before he could get in to the bed, he sneeze. "Someone is talking bad about me behind my back. When I found out who he is, he'll face hell." He said darkly

 **(A/N. Well let's hope he won't know that our tuna is the one who talk about him and even if he found out, let's pray that our tuna will survive.)**

\- Back at the hospital -

 _"So what bring you here? It's already late you know."_ I show my note and stare at him with a confused face.

"I'm here to collect datas about how fast you can recover from your injuries. It's really interesting you know, how your broken leg almost fully recover in one week." he reply

 _'Right this is Verde we're talking about. There's no way he would visit me out of the blue. There must experiment involved.'_ I sweatdrop (again) at this realization.

"So, when you'll be released from hospital?" He asks while checking how far my leg recovers.

His question brought me back from my thought. I start writing to answer his question. _"I think in 2 days I may go home."_

"Hmm.. Then I'll pick you up when you're released from hospital. Just give me a call and I'll pick you up." He said after thinking for some times.

Ok this is not a statement that I think will ever come out from Verde. It really surprised me. So it left me dumbfounded.

 **(A/N. I know what you feel Tsuna. This's Verde we're talking about, our loner scientist.)**

"I'm finish collecting your data. So I'll take my leave now. See you in 2 days Tsunayoshi." he said as he take his leave.

I still stare at the door where Verde last seen. Then it clicked in my mind. _'Why the hell I didn't protest about him pick me up!? I didn't even give him a reply. I really want Fon pick me up at that day. But I can't decline Verde with that kind of excuse. What should I do? Aargh!'_ I scream in my mind. _'Maybe I should sleep now, there's no need thinking about it now.'_ Then I close my eyes and I fall asleep right after that.

\- Author's POV -

Unknown to Tsuna, Verde is still standing outside his room and a smirk can be seen on his face as he see the brunette internal conflict.

 **A/N So this is the second chapter. It's all about Verde and Tsuna in this chapter. Hope you like it. R &R, minna ! Ciao ~**


End file.
